Ultraman Story
is a theatrical film that retells the story of Ultraman Taro and his life growing up and becoming an Ultra. This film debuted on July 14th, 1984. Plot The scene opens up with a very young Ultraman Taro practicing by himself in a Canyon on the outskirts of the Land of Light. Taro dreams of one day being an Ultra Warrior just like his fellows Brothers in arms, like Zoffy, Ultraman,and Ultraseven, whom are seen battling against malicious monsters throughout the galaxy. Taro's training however does not go very successfully as he fails to hit anything while practicing his ray attacks and is unable to fly too well on his own. During his training, a monster named Dokkun appears and is greatly amused by Taro's blunders. Taro then attacks Dokkun to get back at the monster for being laughed at by him, but this only provoked the peaceful monster, and Dokkun chased the frightened Taro up the canyon he is training in and corners him until Mother of Ultra arrives to calm the situation. After Taro apologizes to Dokkun for his rudeness and Dokkun leaves, Father of Ultra appears too and together, both of Taro's parents take the young Taro into space to further explain to him that his training will be get harsher the older he gets, in order to become an Ultra like his fellow brothers. Time passes and Taro grows up into a young adult. However during a training course, Taro gets overconfident in his training and is struck by a few test ships, which Taro shoots down. Father of Ultra arrives on the scene and Taro begins to express him frustrations that Ultra Father won't trust him as an Ultra despite the fluke, especially what with fellow Ultras, Jack and Ace, are now on Earth protecting it. Ultra Father however scolds Taro by reminding him that not only did the other Ultras that Taro looks up to completed their training, but of Taro's own overconfidence seconds ago and that if he were as overconfident in training as he would be on Earth, he'd would be killed as a result, and thus forbids him from going to earth until he can take his training seriously. Taking his Father's strict words to heart, Taro and Father reviews some of the past fights that his Brothers engaged in while on Earth and Taro uses their experiences to perfect his own (such as Ultra Psychokinesis, breaking through enemy barriers, and being surrounded by fire.) One day while training, Taro is finally given his first mission to go to Earth by Ultra Father when he learns that an alien known as Alien Mefilas (whom had once fought Ultraman) has returned to Earth with the Monster, Eleking (whom had fought Ultraseven). Taro excitedly head off to his first mission, where he battles against Mefilas's modified Eleking. With the help of his training, Taro manages to destroy both the Eleking and Alien Mefilas. To his disappointment however, his training is still not complete yet, as Ultra Father now has him trained on how to survive being in other dimensions, as well as observe the fighting techniques of Ultras he had not seen before, such as Leo and 80. Exhausted from the training, Taro takes a nap. During his dream, Taro is confronted by a malicious figure, but he awakens before he can find out who it is. Informing Ultra Father of the figure, Father fears of a premonition that shall happen soon and thus he prepares Taro for his final training lesson: To absorb energy through his Ultra Horns. While Taro trains with father, back on Earth, Ultraman 80 is seen in battle against Alien Baltan V. Shortly after killing Baltan however, 80 hear the alien's dying words and thus sends out an Ultra Sign to M78, where Taro and Father receives the sign. To Father's fears, the premonitionhas come true. The being from Taro's dream, an evil entity known as "Juda" has returned after being defeated 50,000 years ago by Ultra Father. Thus it became apparent to Taro as to why he had put through so much training: To prepare himself for when Juda would rise again. With only one last training session left, Taro and Father resumed their training to have Taro absorb energy through his Ultra Horns. Meanwhile, Juda, having finally returned to continue his chaos, sends out an Alien Hipporit to draw out the attention of the Ultra Brothers. The Alien Hipporit is confronted by Ultraman Ace and the two do battle. Despite Ace's efforts, the Ultra is trapped within one of Alien Hipporit's Capsules and is doused in the Alien's Tar, transforming him into a statue of Jade. Even with the arrival of the other Brothers, Hipporit too traps them and imprisons them in status of Jade like Ace, immobilizing them. As Father and Taro continue training, Ultra Mother rallies to them of what Hipporit has done to the other brothers and thus Father leaves to deal with the alien while Taro continues his training, this time with Ultra Mother. Arriving on Earth to confront Hipporit, Ultra Father however had spent too much of his own energy to train Taro and thus was forced to give the last of his to Ace to continue fighting. With Ace recovered, Ace manages to destroy the Hipporit and revive the other brothers. Back in the Land of Light, Taro finally completes his training with Ultra Mother, but unfortunately for the both of them, the other Ultra Brothers have returned with Ultra Father, whom has been put in critical condition, to which Taro swear vengeance upon Juda. Meanwhile, Juda next released the monster Enmargo onto Earth to draw Taro away from the Ultra Brothers. As Taro left to deal with the Monster, Juda then called upon all the evil souls scattered across the Universe to create the fusion monster: Grand King! Grand King was then sent to attack the Land of Light, but was then confronted by the other Ultra Brothers in attendance: Zoffy, Ultraman, Seven, Jack, and Ace. The 5 Ultras engaged Grand King in an aerial battle, but despite everything that they threw at them, Grand King shrugged off their attacks. Unable to take out the robot monster in space, the brothers instead lured him onto a nearby planet known as "Ferant." On Planet Ferant, the Ultra Brothers resumed their battle with Grand King on the ground. Despite the change in location however, Grand King again shrugged off all of their attacks, even when they were all thrown at him all at once! The brothers were then quickly put at the mercy of Grand King's weapons. Realizing that the other need Taro, Mother sent out the message to Taro that the Land of Light was in danger, and thus Taro quickly ended his fight with Enmargo by destroying him. Taro then quickly took off towards Planet Ferant and joined his fellow Ultra Brothers battling against Grand King. Despite the assistance of Taro however, the 6 Ultra Brothers were still no match for Grand King's raw power. Then the brothers receive a message from Ultra Mother, informing them to merge with Taro via his Ultra horns. Using his new ability to absorb energy, Taro absorbs all the powers of his fellow Ultra Brothers and with them, finally destroys Grand King with his new Cosmo Miracle Ray attack. With Grand King defeated, Juda also disappears having been defeated as well. With Juda gone, Taro and the other Ultra Brothers return home to the Land of Light to discover that Ultra Father has fully recovered from the fight with Hipporit and Ultra Father congradulates Taro for a job well done. Father then warns the others that despite their current victory, there will be more distortions in the Universe that could possibly open up. The Brothers (along with Taro) now leave to patrol the Universe to make sure than none of them open again. Characters Ultramen *Ultraman Taro *Mother of Ultra *Father of Ultra *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman 80 Aliens and Monsters *Juda *Grand King *Dokkun Stock Footage *Tyrant *Antlar *Alien Borg *Miclas *Eleking **Eleking II *Gudon *Twintail *Zemistlar *Alien Icarus *Gandar *Kingsaurus III *Takkong *Alien Mefilas **Alien Mefilas II *Yapool *Silver Blume *Red King III *Alien Baltan V *Alien Hipporit *Enmargo Cast * Tarō Ishida as Father of Ultra * Masako Ikeda as Mother of Ultra * Hiroya Ishimaru as Ultraman Taro * Masako Nozawa as Ultraman Taro (child) * [[Yoshio Kaneuchi as Narrator Errors * There are many continuity errors seen throughout the course of the film: ** Zoffy is seen battling Tyrant on an unnamed planet, which is Stock Footage from Tyrant's debut episode where Zoffy confronted Tyrant on Pluto. However, Tyrant did not exist until Taro actually was Earth's guardian. ** Tyrant, Alien Icarus, Gandar, Takkong, and Enmargo all possess different roars than the actual ones that they use in their respective appearances. ** Ultraman and Alien Mephilas's fight contains different dialogue than what is actually spoken in their actual battle. * But, some continuity errors that can explained with reluctant reasons: ** While Ultraman battles Antlar and Ultraseven battles Alien Borg, the narrator states that both fights are going on simultaneously when in reality, Ultraman and Ultraseven were never on Earth at the same time in their respective series'. Additionally, Ultraman is seen killing Antlar with the Specium Ray when in reality, it was Captain Muramatsu of the Science Patrol who kills Antlar by hurling the Stone of Baraj at the monster. *** But, one scene shows Zoffy told Ultraman to fly to Baraj. This discontinuity can be explained by Ultraman came from space to Baraj again to battle a second Antlar, so a different ending of the monster, while Seven's fight remains in the continuity of the series. ** While Jack battles Gudon and Twintail and Ace battles Zemistlar, the narrator states that both fights are going on simultaneously when in reality, Jack and Ace were never protecting the Earth at the same time in their respective series. In a similar vein, Zemistlar is described simply as a monster, ignoring the fact that Zemistlar is in fact a Super Beast. *** This can also be explained by Jack came to Earth again to battle the second Gudon and second Twintail. Another fact is that Super Beast is also a kind of monater. ** In the film, the Alien Mefilas and Eleking that fight Taro is stated by Father of Ultra to be the same Mefilas and Eleking to have fought Ultraman and Ultraseven on Earth. However in the actual Ultraman Taro series, there is no mention that the Mefilas is the same one as before, and the Eleking was reborn as a moonlight-based monster in accordance to Father's words, though it and Mephilas share no ties. This mission to defeat Alien Mefilas and Eleking is also stated by the narrator to be Ultraman Taro's first mission to Earth, which outright ignores what was portrayed in the Ultraman Taro TV show. *** But, this Alien Mefilas and Eleking are not necessarily the same as Alien Mefilas II and Re-Eleking in Taro's series. ** Video of Leo and 80 appear during the training of Taro, and they were referred as "not Ultra Brothers". Later, 80 is also stated to battle an Alien Baltan on Earth. *** Leo and 80 were refered as "not Ultra Brothers" as they became part of Ultra Brothers in or after their own series. Their battle video are also not stated to be on Earth. The battle of 80 and Alien Baltan can also be an extra mission of 80, that make him appears on Earth once. Notes *The film was created from footage of varies series, but not meaning the same events as the source of footage. Some of the footage represent new events from the series. External Links * to be added Category:Films Category:Crossovers